Laying Down The Law
by LoveLoveLovix
Summary: After Ruby and Weiss start dating, Yang decides to lay down the law. However, the meeting with Weiss may not be quite as threatening as she had planned. Mentioned Ruby/Weiss, implied Yang/Blake, I guess if you squint you can find some Yang/Weiss? Kind of a sequel to "Pink," but not really.


"Hello?"

Weiss didn't turn at the sound of Yang's voice, instead opting to continue fixing her hair. She stared intently into the mirror of the shared girls' bathroom as she twirled the ponytail into a partial bun, securing it carefully. "Ruby isn't here," she said as she pulled the remainder of her hair through the center, letting it fall down like a pale waterfall. "She actually got up early enough to eat breakfast this morning. Didn't you see her?"

"Yeah, I saw her. I was actually kinda looking for you."

The tall woman moved so that Weiss could see her in the mirror. A hand rested on her hip in a way that Weiss knew well. It was Yang's _trying to seem casual _look. Trying too hard, in Weiss's opinion. "What is going on? Why do you need to talk to _me?_"

Yang frowned. "Jeez, it's like we're not even partners... or roomies. Maybe I just wanted to chat."

"Do you?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I want to chat about something specific, but..."

Weiss closed her eyes in exasperation, though her lips twitched upwards in a small smile. Despite not being blood related, Yang and Ruby were remarkably similar. Overgrown human puppies, the both of them. Yang was just a little more controlled and a little more overgrown... something especially noticeable to the small Weiss. Had she been partnered with Yang, or perhaps if the tall woman didn't adore her own partner quite so obviously, maybe her love life would have gone quite a bit differently. "Spit it out," she said, not as roughly as the words would have one believe.

"You and Ruby are dating now, right?"

Weiss opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow delicately before turning around to face Yang. "Yes," she answered, short, sweet, to the point.

Yang grinned. "Well, good. You two'll balance each other out, and besides, she's liked you a lot for a while now. Still, gotta do the obvious 'break her heart and I'll break your nose' talk, huh?"

The small, pale woman had gotten the talk a lot in the days since she was thirteen and realized that she liked females exclusively. Granted, it had different meaning when coming from the sister of the girl she might actually be a bit in love with. And granted, it had different meaning when coming from someone eight inches taller, someone who could more than keep up with Weiss in training missions.

"Look, Ruby's really into you, but you've got to remember that she's just a kid, okay? I don't want to hear about any... um, _unsavory activities_." She giggled. "Fuck, I can't take this seriously. Look, you have sex with her and I'll fuck you up. You do anything between that and touching her under the shirt, and I'll _somewhat _fuck you up. Kissing is okay. Kissing with tongue depends on if I'm in the room or not... and by that I mean, holy _fuck _wait until I'm not."

Weiss tilted her head slightly. "I wouldn't do those things anyway. I have _morals, _after all."

"I gotta say it," Yang shrugged. She put her left hand up, holding her right over her heart. "It's in the big sis code. Can't leave any room for misunderstanding."

"Fine. I understand." She turned back to the mirror and straightened her ponytail, tightening it in places to make sure it would stay still. She sought to make it perfect, seeking her perfection in things that she could fully control. Yang's threats made her uneasy... not because she was worried that the taller woman would follow through with them, but simply because there might be a cause to. Weiss wasn't the only factor in this relationship. She didn't hold all the control, and it made her nervous.

She felt a light hand on her shoulder. "That looks pretty tight. Are you trying to give yourself a headache or something?"

"Look, I don't have time to redo my hair if it falls out in the middle of the day. It _has _to be tight."

Weiss's frown deepened as Yang stepped in front of her. "There's less painful ways to keep your hair neat, y'know?"

The taller woman began pulling gently on Weiss's hair, her hands undoing all Weiss's work carefully, painlessly, effortlessly. "What do you think you're doing?" the heiress demanded, grabbing one of Yang's wrist.

"What do I think I'm doing? Your hair, obviously." Yang shook off Weiss's hand and continued to undo the work. She finished after a moment, letting mounds of white hair fall without any direction. "I think I'm going to give you a braid."

"A braid?"

"Sure, why not? I used to braid Ruby's hair all the time, before she cut it all off when she started at Signal. My hair's too thick to braid, so it's been a while since I've been able to do it!"

Weiss tried not to panic about being the first person to receive a Yang braid in a while. To distract herself from the idea, she tried to imagine a long-haired Ruby, a carefully-done braid swinging with Crescent Rose as she fought. Weiss decided that Ruby would look good with longer hair. Not that she looked bad currently...

The feeling of Yang's hands gently pulling on her hair was surprisingly nice. Weiss let herself relax as Yang worked. Nobody had ever done her hair quite like this, never this gently and carefully. When she was a child, servants would pull harshly, and as gentle as she could let herself be, it was just different when you did your hair yourself. She'd never enjoyed her hair before. A small smile crept onto her face. _I could get used to this. Huh. I wonder if Ruby knows how to do this. _

"Ta-da!"

Weiss examined herself in the mirror. Sure enough, her hair was braided, an odd braid that was somewhat off to the side. "Hmmm," she hummed, considering it.

Yang smiled sheepishly. "I thought you'd want it kinda asymmetrical, since you always wear that sidetail. It's... kinda harder with braiding though. Sorry if you think it sucks."

"No. It's kind of cute," Weiss admitted. "Thank you, I suppose."

"You're welcome!" Weiss said, a grin lighting up her face. "I was hoping you'd like it. Anyway, I'm going to go get something to eat now. Classes are in half an hour, and I'm starved. See you there?"

"Yeah."

Yang turned to leave the room, and Weiss watched her go. It was as the taller woman stepped into the hall that Weiss opened her mouth. "Wait."

Yang turned. "Yeah?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Well," Yang frowned, "maybe it's stupid... but I figure that if you keep on dating Ruby, we'll be sisters eventually, right? So I should just start treating you like one now, so we can both get used to it."

Weiss took a breath, feeling strangely warm. "Really?" she asked.

Yang grinned. "Yeah! Oh, and also I've wanted to touch your hair since I met you, but that's a minor detail."

The paler woman laughed, only a little shakily. Yes, Yang definitely reminded her of Ruby.

Yang turned again, setting off running towards her breakfast. As she raced through the halls, Weiss heard her call something out. That something sounded suspiciously like, "Later, future sis!"

Of course, Weiss could have just been imagining that.


End file.
